


As the Years Go By

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [211]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam (implied), Hand Jobs, Just mentions of underage lust, M/M, Nipple Play, No Underage Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: Prompt: Ever since he was younger and they were on the road constantly with John and they had to stop at truck stops, gas stations, and roadside rest stops to pee, Sam always got hard when he'd stand at a urinal next to Dean. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see when Dean opened his zipper and pulled out his thick one. Sam could also see the truckers, the dads and sons from the families who had also stopped for gas, and others taking a good look too. Of course Dean knew and loved it, attention whore that he is.It's years on and Sam still gets off on it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Kink/Request Fics [211]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/102698
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	As the Years Go By

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is kind of the direction you wanted me to go with it!

**Prompt:** Sam hard seeing Dean's cock:

(Needn't be underage although there may be a bit of history that is necessary to the storyline which may cross that line)

Ever since he was younger and they were on the road constantly with John and they had to stop at truck stops, gas stations, and roadside rest stops to pee, Sam always got hard when he'd stand at a urinal next to Dean. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see when Dean opened his zipper and pulled out his thick one. Sam could also see the truckers, the dads and sons from the families who had also stopped for gas, and others taking a good look too. Of course Dean knew and loved it, attention whore that he is.

It's years on and Sam still gets off on it.

* * *

Sam wasn’t sure how old he was when it started.

He couldn’t even say whether it was something that started gradually or if one day he woke up and suddenly realized that he got blindingly hard after seeing his big brother’s dick. It was inevitable to catch a glimpse when people lived in motel rooms right next to each other their _whole lives_ , but it wasn’t the stolen glances that Sam lived for. It was the moments where he could take in his fill, where he didn’t have to conceal the way his eyes were drawn to Dean’s cock. The moments like Dean accidentally leaving the bathroom door cracked when he was taking a shower, moments like Sam faking sleep in order to watch Dean change, and moments like slowly sliding his eyes to the side while they were both using urinals.

When Sam was really young, he hated public restrooms. He didn’t like that he lived his life in a car that smelled like Funions, beer, and sweat. And when Dean would drag him into a public bathroom that smelled like beer, sweat, and something Sam later learned was secretive gay sex, he hated that too. He didn’t like other strangers looking at him and didn’t see the merit in peeing out in the open. But then his obsession with Dean’s dick began.

Of course, Sam wasn’t the only one looking. Dean was large, always larger than Sam. Even when Sam was taller and his muscles bulkier, Dean’s cock was larger. Honestly it just wasn’t fair. Sure, when Dean was 13 his dick was probably on par for every other 13 year old boy. But to 9 year old Sammy, it seemed like it was the length of his arm. The veins on it were just peeking through and Dean’s hand held it steady when he peed. It fascinated him, and made him hard before Sam even knew what his dick was _for_.

Even in public restrooms Sam felt oddly possessive of Dean’s cock. Dean _belonged_ to Sam, every part of him, just as much as Sam belonged to Dean. So when truckers older than their dad would come in to the bathroom and leer appreciatively, Sam wished he could use the knife Dad made him carry to carve out their eyeballs. Dean was _his._ Even worse was Dean’s blatant appreciation of the looks he got. The more perverted folks didn’t try and cover up their gaze, and even the most polite of the men would forget social graces. But Dean would smirk and occasionally wink at them, shaking off his dick maybe a little bit more than necessary when he was done. Sam wanted to growl and hide Dean behind him, but that only made Dean’s smirk widen.

Sam often wondered if Dean knew he would think about having his dick shoved inside him, in whatever hole Dean chose, when he jerked off. Sam discovered what masturbation was because of Dean – the first time he got hard watching Dean pull his dick out of his jeans to piss he freaked out. Dean only made fun of him a little bit before coaching Sam through how to orgasm. To this day, Dean teaching him how to masturbate was the most humiliating experience of Sam’s life, and yet never failed to turn him on. It took all of Sam’s self-control not to moan Dean’s name while he pulled on his dick in slow strokes, just as his big brother taught him. He imagined it was Dean’s dick that Sam’s hands were on, pulling and stroking and making Dean moan in that pretty way Sam heard when he was with girls.

When Sam left for Stanford he tried to forget about Dean’s beautiful dick. Thinking of his dick as “beautiful” probably didn’t help diminish Sam’s obsession, but he just couldn’t help it. There was a reason that Dean’s dick made everyone stop and stare. But he found other guys, with other dicks that were _almost_ as good as Dean’s, and then he found Jess. And he thought, _I can put my childhood fantasy behind me._

But then Dad went missing and Dean picked him up from Stanford, babbling about finding him. And the first time that they’d stopped for gas, Sam couldn’t resist the pull of following Dean into the bathroom and peeing by his side. He couldn’t help the way his eyes slid to the side and saw Dean’s dick, probably an inch or two longer than the last time Sam had seen it. And if he weren’t in the midst of peeing, he knew he’d be rock hard for a very different reason.

On their way to Oregon, tracking a werewolf, they paused at a truck stop to pee and Sam couldn’t withstand his urge and trailed behind Dean to use the urinals. His brother’s deft fingers undid his jeans quickly and pushed his boxers down just far enough to slid out his dick. He let out a soft groan when he started to pee after hours of driving. Sam spent so much time staring that didn’t realize he hadn’t even undone his zipper until a throat cleared behind him. He flushed lightly and started to relieve himself as well, but his eyes stayed on Dean. Several other truckers, tired from their drives, wandered in and watched Dean press out all the urine in his bladder. Unlike Sam’s furtive manner, truckers stared unabashedly at Dean’s cock and returned Dean’s taunting grin with one of their own.

It was always how it went, a mix of envy and desire directed at his brother while Sam stood behind him and tried to keep his hands away from his gun.

Years went by and Dean’s voice deepened, his stubble darkened, and his green eyes turned weary. But his dick stayed magnificent, and Sam stayed fixated. He still felt possessive when Dean left public restrooms and several men followed him out with admiration and lust etched on their faces. He slowly learned that he couldn’t just follow Dean into bathrooms like he could when they were kids, but sometimes in motels he would still pretend to be asleep when Dean changed out in the open. Sometimes he almost thought Dean knew he was watching, and would pull his boxers off slowly, teasingly. He’d face his hips towards Sam and allow his cock to dangle between his legs, pulling a shirt on first and waiting several heartbeats before slipping into his underwear.

But that had to be wishful thinking.

Sam would fake-yawn loudly afterwards and sneak into the bathroom to jerk off with Dean’s name silently falling from his lips.

When they moved into the bunker, Dean appreciated having his own space more than Sam did. Individual rooms meant that it would be harder for Sam to ogle on his brother. For about a week into their new living situation Sam jerked off more out of pure necessity than actual enjoyment. Two weeks in he decided that he would revert to some of his sneakier childhood tactics and followed Dean around everywhere. Sam tried to learn his routine around their shared home to predict exactly when Dean would have his pants off, and Sam could potentially steal a glance. He was a junkie, desperate for his next hit.

The moment came a month into staying at the bunker. Sam discretely trailed after Dean when he walked to the bathroom for his morning shower. Occasionally Dean was lazy about closing the door, and Sam could peek through the crack at the shadow of his dick through the shower curtain. He got lucky and realized Dean had left it open more than a crack, and even the shower curtain was pulled back more than normal. Dean was facing the spray, eyes shut, and his 9 inch cock was standing rigid in front of him. Sam drooled; it was the rush he needed after weeks of deprivation.

“Silly Sammy, really think you’re being stealthy?”

Sam startled so hard he had to reach out to steady himself on the doorframe, but he ended up hitting the open door and collapsing on the tile. The water was still running, but the shower curtain was pulled back and Dean’s lips were curled up in amusement. “You’re a bull in a China shop, Sam, and just as obvious.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sam lied.

“Oh you don’t, do you?” Dean’s tone was utterly smug. “You’ve been following me around all week, haven't you? Though come to think of it, you've watching me since you were short enough that I could hide things on top of the fridge.”

“Watching what?” Sam continued to play dumb even though Dean wasn’t buying it for a second.

“You tell me, Sammy. What are you staring at when we stop to piss at gas stations? What have you been staring at when you pretend to be asleep and I’m taking off my pants? What have you been staring at when I leave the bathroom door open for you to watch?”

Sam’s emotions were torn between arousal and shame. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Oh, _Sammy_. I don’t need you to be sorry. I need you to tell me what you’ve been staring at for over 20 years, little brother.”

“You,” Sam breathed.

“What about me?” Dean pushed. “What part of my _anatomy_ do you look at most, Sammy boy?”

“Your dick,” Sam confessed quietly.

The grin playing on Dean’s face was almost predatory. “Why don’t you show my how much you get off on it, Sammy? I’m the only one naked and feeling a bit shy.”

He knew that was a lie, the concept of shy didn’t exist in Dean’s world, but Sam hastily stripped his clothes off regardless.

“Do you get hard thinking about my dick?” Dean taunted. “Little Sammy, watching his big brother’s dick and getting off on it. Kinky.”

Sam flushed but couldn’t deny it. Dean latched onto his embarrassment and kept talking, “I’ve seen the absolute monster hanging between your legs, Sam. Not sure why you’d even look at mine, yours is so thick and pretty I think I could write sonnets about it.”

Said dick was standing proudly erect, precome dripping from the head. “Fuck, Dean.”

“Look at you, an absolute mess just from me talking about how much you want me.” Dean pulled back the shower curtain further. “Why don’t you come in here and take what you so desperately want, Sammy? See if it’s as good as your dirty mind has been imagining all these years.”

Sam eyed Dean warily. “Is this a trick?”

Dean gripped his dick tightly and pulled up, droplets of water racing down the hard flesh. “No trick. Just trying to get you in here so I can get off with a hand other than my own.”

Well Sam didn’t need any more of an invitation, and eagerly climbed in beside Dean. It was awkward; the shower was clearly not built for two people and Sam knocked his head against the nozzle. Dean situated them gracefully so the water bounced off Sam’s back and the two brothers were facing each other, dicks rubbing together. “Jack me off,” Dean commanded.

Sam reached one of his hands slowly to grip Dean’s dick, pulling up slowly and waiting for Dean’s approval. His brother groaned and his hips hitched. “Harder, Sammy, do it like you mean it. Do it like you’ve been dreaming of.”

Sam increased the pressure and pace of his strokes, occasionally twisting his hand around the head to watch Dean’s legs shudder. He wrapped a free hand around Dean’s waist to keep him upright and flicked a nail across the slit. Dean tried, unsuccessfully, to choke down a strangled moan. Sam’s cock begged for attention but he was focused on steadying his brother and jacking him off. Dean was sexy on a normal day, but when he was desperate for an orgasm he was downright breathtaking. His hips twitched and his eyes shut, panting out Sam’s name like it was the only word he knew.

Sam forced Dean to support himself against the wall and used the hand that was previously holding his waist to rub Dean’s full sack. It bounced like he hadn’t come in days, and Dean cried out with the new sensation. “Fuck, Sammy, so good, so good!”

Sam smeared some of Dean’s precome over his nipples and then bent to lick it off, while his hands still stimulated Dean’s sack and cock. Dean continued to whimper, eyes rolling back in his head. “Sam, Sam, please, need to come! Yes, more!”

Sam’s ordinarily cocky brother was reduced to a babbling mess and it was because of _him_. None of those perverts they’d encountered in public had the right to touch Dean like Sam was right now. “You’re being – ah, shit, - pretty selfish right now,” Sam gasped.

A spark lit in Dean’s eye and then his own hand gripped Sam’s cock. Sam had experienced good sex before, he’d even had a few pleasurable handjobs. He’d masturbated enough to know exactly the way he liked it. But _none_ of that, even the best blowjob he’d ever had, compared to the way Dean tugged on his cock. His brother knew him better than anyone else, and it must have translated to handjobs because he had the right amount of pressure to drive Sam nuts. Dean flicked a nail under the head and Sam spasmed, barely able to keep his own hand moving on Dean.

Sam felt himself getting close, and from the way Dean was bucking he was right on the edge as well. Sam crashed his lips into Dean’s, taking a downright aggressive kiss, and he felt his dick flex with an orgasm. Dean bit down on Sam’s lip sharply and he felt hot come splatter against his thigh.

“At least we’re already in the shower,” Sam joked weakly. He washed them both off and had to half-drag Dean to his bed. “You were no help.”

“You killed me, Sammy,” Dean slurred. “Best goddamn orgasm I’ve ever had.”

Sam smirked, tickling Dean’s balls to see his cock pulse. “Well you know what they say, Dean. There’s always room for improvement.”


End file.
